Toshiros' Humiliation
by Animemaster1995
Summary: Toshiro has taken away Rangikus' Saki and the soul reaper wants revenge. What will happen when the soul reaper gets some help to give Toshiro the ultimate humiliation. Warning has some cross dressing and characters being treated as babies. Don't like don't read.


**Okay so this is mainly a story I wrote for a friend but I had a lot of fun writing it. It's a weird one a defiantly not a seriously one by any means but it should be fun story. Now first off if you guys do not like jokes involving humiliation, cross-dressing, or being forced to dress like a baby, leave this page because you will hate this. However if you do find that funny please read and let me know what you think in a review. I will mainly be writing one shots like this one and have a few more planned out. If you guys have any ideas on ones I should write then please let me know, I am happy to take requests and it will be a lot of fun. Anyway let me know what you guys want to see in other stories and also if it's a game series you guys want to see or some other amines or anything tell me. Obviously I cant write it if I've never seen it but I've seen a lot of shows and played a lot of games so you never know. Please tell me any requests you have so I can write.**

 **Now then Poor Toshiro will be in a bad situation and will be humiliated. There may be small signs of shipping in it but that's not mainly the focus and it's mainly used for a joke at the end. Anyway I hope you all like this please review and let's begin**

* * *

 **Toshiro's Humiliation**

It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Aizen. Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking around after being assigned more captain work as usual. He walked into his office and saw a massive amount of paper in his office collapsing on the ground.

"Rangiku what is the meaning of this. I told you to do this work a week ago!" He yelled in a furious manner as his lieutenant jumped up from her sleep.

"Oh captain it's good to see you again. I was just getting some of the work done." The lazy big-breasted lieutenant lied pretending to be working.

"You say that after I walk in on you sleeping. On top of that you stink of alcohol. Once again you've been drinking!" Toshiro said in a furious manner.

"Come on captain I work better when I'm drunk you know that." She said going to a cabinet with alcohol in it but as she approached it the cabinet got completely frozen.

"Get out. I can't trust you to do anything. From now on no alcohol and I'm deducting your pay for the next month." He said throwing Rangiku out of the office.

"Captain please open up. At least give me some alcohol." Rangiku said in a terrified voice but Toshiro refused to open the door.

"That's it at this time the captain has gone to far. You can take away a girls' pay but not her booze. I'll make him pay but if I want revenge I need help." Rangiku said storming out and heading towards the squad five barracks.

* * *

"Hado number 33 Sokatsui" Momo said as she destroyed multiple targets with ease.

"Very impressive Momo. It's no wondered how you were able to become the lieutenant of squad five. Your lack in physical power with your sword is more then made up for with your skills in kido. In fact I'd say the only person better would be the squad six captain and the head commander himself." Shinji said studying his new captain.

"Thank you very much captain but I'm sure all the captains outshine me at kido. And the old captain of squad five made me look like an amateur." Momo said looking up set thinking back to Aizen.

"Let's not talk about him. As for being below all captains, I can guarantee that you're better at kido then Zaraki!" Shinji joked.

"Well that's not much of an accomplishment. He never bothered to learn kido." Momo said with a small laugh.

"Momo, oh Momo!" Rangiku yelled running up to the squad five lieutenant.

"Oh Rangiku it's good to see you." Momo said happily.

"Yes indeed it's good to see you my friend. Now listen the captain has sealed away my Saki and I need help getting it back." Rangiku said happily.

"Getting it back? Well I doubt I can help with that." Momo said

"Please Momo there's no one else who will help me. Come on your kido skills are better then anyone's. Can't we pull a prank on him to teach him to not steal my Saki." Rangiku begged.

"I don't believe pulling a prank on little Shiro would be the best idea Rangiku. He will get angry and then we all will be punished." Momo said

"Come on you always acted like his big sister well maybe now it's time to teach baby brother a lesson." Rangiku smiled.

"But he didn't do anything to me." Momo said.

"Look I'm desperate and I want payback. If you help I'll give you some Saki." Rangiku begged.

"But I don't drink Rangiku. I was did once an earlier time and Renji and Izuru said it was very ugly what happened." Momo said.

"I'll help if we get some excitement and some free Saki. Plus this can help prove my point at how skilled Momos' kido is." Shinji said offering not wanting to admit he half wanted some Saki too since apparently Aizen never had any and Shinji didn't bring any with him. It was unbelievable. Aizen would be this master planner who ruined his life in many ways but even after being imprisoned the man was still screwing him over.

"But captain won't we get in trouble." Momo said

"We won't, the old man doesn't care if captains mess with each other as long as we don't kill each other." Shinji laughed.

"But" Momo began.  
"No buts. We will get the Saki back and pull a prank on the squad ten captain. That's an order from your captain Momo." Shinji said.

"Very well." Momo blushed.

* * *

Squad ten barracks.

Rangiku walked in and saw the paper work was all done.

"Oh captain you finished everything, how impressive." She said happily

"Of course I did. I got enough done to take it easy for a week. Of course you will still be working so don't think I'm letting you off the hook." Toshiro said as he went to walk towards the other direction but felt his body move the opposite way.

"Sorry captain but it's a boring day in squad five and when a fine lady asks for help how can I refuse!" Shinji said smiling and walking in causing Toshiro to look furious.

"Captain Hiroko. What is the meaning of this." Toshiro said.

"Hi little Shiro sorry for this." Momo said casting a kido to put Toshiro to sleep and then one to burn down the ice.

"It should only work for a few minutes. He will be awake soon so hurry up." Momo said as Rangiku and Shinji both chugged some Saki. Rangiku kept drinking till she was clearly drunk and Shinji passed out after multiple bottles.

"Man he cant hold his liquor huh." Rangiku laughed.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro said waking up and looking furious.

"Oh no little Shiro's awake and boy he looks mad." Momo said afraid as Toshiro looked like he was about to kill the girls but before he could react Rangiku grabbed Momo and put a bottle of Saki in huh mouth.

"Huh" Momo said shocked as the liquor entered her mouth.

"What… Rangiku you idiot Momo's crazy when she's drunk. Renji and Izuru tried to calm her down and even the two of them failed." Toshiro said panicked.

"Little Shiro… what are you talking about I'm fine." She laughed as her face turned red showing she was anything but fine.

"Little Shiro you need to cool down a bit. You're always so uptight I can never have fun. Ever since Aizen left it's been work work work. I can never play with you anymore. It really makes me mad." Momo said as a tremendous amount of spirit pressure came from her body.

 _Shit the last time Momo got drunk her kido got out of control and she burned a bar down. When she's drunk she's crazy and if I don't calm her down squad ten barracks will be history._ Toshiro thought in fear.

"Okay I'm sorry we can play if you want just calm down." Toshiro said.

"Aw captain that's not nice you made me work and never let me play." Rangiku said drunk to.

"Fine whatever I don't care just calm down you two." Toshiro said.

"Well little Shiro we used to play a lot remember when we played house." Momo laughed.

"We literally never did that." Toshiro said completely shocked by the random stuff coming out of Momos' mouth.

"Oh yea right. Well I want to do that. Rangiku said it'd be fun embarrassing you a bit little Shiro. And I made some new kido to try out on you." She said hitting Toshiro with a kido causing him to shrink.

"What the hell is this." Toshiro said annoyed at how he was now even smaller. If he wanted he could freeze her solid but he wanted to avoid using violence on his childhood friend.

"Aw your cranky. Well let's take you somewhere. Come on Rangiku." She laughed

"OH sure Momo this should be fun." Rangiku said as both girls picked up the tiny captain.

* * *

"Were the hell are we!" Toshiro asked trying to get out.

"Well the day care center obviously. Since your squirming and acting like a baby we will treat you as one." Momo smiled.

"What… there's no way in hell I'd agree to that." Toshiro said trying to use ice but he found his powers weren't working.

"Sorry I may have also put a seal on your powers when I shrunk you little Shiro." Momo said as Rangiku grabbed supplies. And walked in with a big box.

"What are those." Toshiro said worried.

"What do you mean little Shiro? Like I said we are playing house. Rangiku and I are the big sisters. And your gonna be our **Baby** Brother." She said with an evil drunk grin putting emphasis on the word baby.

"Toshiro had a bad feeling of what was gonna come and tried to run put Rangiku picked him up.

"Well isn't our baby brother being a little bad." She said spanking Toshiro. Causing him to grab his butt.

"Cut that out you two your drunk and this is not how you treat a captain!" He demanded.

"No but it's how we treat a bad baby like you." Momo smiled

"I'm not a baby you idiots." He said furious.

"No not yet but we will change that." Momo said laughing.

Momo then pinned Toshiro down and removed his captain robe and all other clothes leaving the squad ten captain turning bright red because he was now naked in front of the two fully grown women. He thought this couldn't get worse when Momo reached into a box and pulled out a pacifier and a diaper.

"You better not those are for infants not a grown captain!" Toshiro ordered as the pacifier was shoved into his mouth and the diaper was placed on his lower half making him turn bright red due to his massive embarrassment.

"Now look at our baby brother." Momo laughed. Grabbing a bottle of milk and removing the pacifier making Toshiro drink it all.

 _This can't be happening. I'm the squad ten captain and I'm being dressed as a baby and fed like one by Momo. All this because I wouldn't let Rangiku have her Saki_ He thought blushing.

"OH my are those soul reapers with a baby. I didn't even know they looked after kids." A few passing by women said laughing as Toshiro wanted to die.

"Now then time for more food." Momo said putting Toshiro in a baby chair and opening some food.

"Say ah" Rangiku laughed as she moved the spoon towards Toshiro's mouth but he wouldn't open it.

 _I won't stoop so low as to be fed baby food by you two_. Toshiro thought. Of course this was before Momo spanked him for not eating causing him to yell in pain. IN that moment Rangiku forced more food into his mouth. IT tasted disgusting and Toshiro spat it out.

"What is wrong with you two!" HE demanded.

"Well I guess this baby only likes milk." Rangiku said giving him some more milk instead.

"I know let's head back to the squad and take a nap with little Shiro!" She smiled.

"Good idea but first let's play dress up real fast. I have the cutest idea." She said pulling out what looked like a costume for a baby girl.

"What's that Momo asked.

"A costume I found. This place got it from the world of the living. Apparently there's this movie that's big there about a princess with ice powers. I think we have someone similar so lets dress him up." She said holding a blue dress with a purple cape.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Toshiro demanded. "TO baby me is bad enough but that and cross-dressing is going to far." Toshiro yelled but both girls laughed and dressed him up making him look like Elsa from Frozen.

"Aw look at the ice queen" Momo laughed.

"Yea now lets take baby sis back home for a nap. Rangiku laughed as they took Toshiro away.

* * *

They got back to Momo's house without anyone realizing the kid was Toshiro and Momo got in bed.

"Well Momo I'll leave you alone with the captain for tonight. I need to head home." Rangiku laughed.

"Thank you Rangiku today was fun." Momo laughed.

"Please let me go now." Toshiro laughed.

"Why I'm having so much fun." Momo laughed grabbing a third bottle.

"Enough with the drinks please your giving me too much." Toshiro complained being forced one in his mouth.

"Oh no little Shiro. It hit me that you don't have a crib here. Oh well you will just have to sleep with big sis my little baby Ice queen." She laughed.

"Shut up" He said blushing a bit.

Momo then laid him down but she was also holding Toshiro like a mother holding a child.

"Put me down. I'm not even tired." He said annoyed.

"Hmm I suppose your right little Shiro. IN that's case let's takes a bath together she laughed.

"What we can't do that you idiot!" He yelled while she was filling up the bathtub.

"OF course we can we did when we were kids so why not again now she said getting undressed and then forcing Toshiro out of his clothes and into the tub.

"Stop this please Momo. You know you'll die of embarrassment when you become sober again." Toshiro said turning his head due to him seeing his childhood friend naked.

"Well then that's why I need to have a lot of fun now." She laughed.

"But I'm not enjoying it at all." He complained

"Man you really do whine like a baby at times little Shiro. You always try to act so mature but even you have this cute childish side to you." Momo said smiling as she patted Toshiro on the head and started washing him a bit. After both finished washing she got dressed in a nightgown.

"OH right u needs something to wear now. I know here's a cute captain robe so you can play captain." Momo said putting Toshiro in his normal outfit thankfully this time she forgot to put on a diaper.

"Play, I am a captain Momo." Toshiro said annoyed.

"Maybe but I'm always the boss of you silly little Shiro" she said carrying him to bed as she held him like a child.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe you got drunk and did all this." Toshiro said annoyed but then noticed Momo had a sad look on her face.

"Well I had to since you'd never play with me when you had full power. Ever since we both became soul reapers it's been like this. You're always busy and so am I. Because of this we can never just hang out like we used to. I know it's half my fault since before I became dedicated to captain Aizen but after he left I desperately wanted my little brother to play with me again." Momo said sadly but still drunk.

"We aren't even real siblings idiot. Besides you never told me this so how should I have noticed." Toshiro blushed.

"Well it's still your fault little Shiro. I'm just saying we never got to play or do anything fun. You never even invited me to join you guys on squad ten patrols. I just at times wish things could be like they used to be." Momo said as she closed her eyes.

"Momo" Toshiro started but stopped when he heard her snoring.

"Forget it. Maybe this day wasn't so bad if you were allowed to be happy for once." Toshiro said falling asleep.

* * *

After a few hours Toshiro found himself waking up and being returned to his normal but still small size.

"Hmm" He heard Momo moan as she woke up, rose from the bed and saw him. She starred at him for a minute confused and then her face turned bright red in complete embarrassment.

"Oh no! Little Shiro I'm so sorry about what I did yesterday. I was drunk and you know how I can be when I get drunk. I know that's no excuse but please forgive me she said jumping out and bowing her head.

"Forget it Momo. You were drunk so for this one time I'll give it a pass. But you better remember this much, don't let it happen again." He said

"OH yes of course Toshiro." Momo said nervously.

"Anyway I need to get back to work." Toshiro said calmly trying to act like his normal cool self.

"OH right but um. Your not still wearing a diaper right?" She blushed.

"You removed that last night after we bathed together remember." He said making Momo's face turn bright red.

"OH right and I just have to make sure since you were in that baby form, you didn't wet yourself right." She said as Toshiro hit her in the head.

"Even in that damn form I'm not an idiot why would I let that happen. Seriously you moron. Still though if I have to give credit were it'd do you are an expert at kido to cast a spell like that and make it last that long." He said

"Huh oh thank you Toshiro." Momo said blushing at the rare complement her friend gave her.

"I hate to admit it but you outshine me at that. Maybe if you're ever free come to squad ten and show my men and me how to improve our kido. I'm sure it'd help make squad ten more varied. Plus it never hurts to have more skills then just my Zanpakuto." Toshiro admitted.

"Oh yes it would be my honor Toshiro and it's been nice to help you out again." She said happily secretly feeling very glad the kid she used to play with was now offering to spend time with her again.

"Well then I'll be leaving. It's a good thing you put me back in my captains robes." Toshiro said calmly.

"Yes have a good day Toshiro." Momo said

"You too. OH and Momo. That's captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said coldly but them smiled as he left.

* * *

"Captain, how much longer do I have to clean!" Rangiku complained.

"Until this place is spotless! IT's your own fault for humiliating me like that last night and being the one to get Momo drunk." Toshiro said.

"Oh come on it was fun. Besides I saw a different side of you captain." She laughed as Toshiro glared at her.

They then heard a knock on the door and Toshiro opened it to find Joshiro Ukitake behind it.

"Captain Hitsugaya it's good to see you." Ukitake said

"I trust you have some important business to talk with me about captain." Toshiro said.

"NO not today. I just wanted to give you this gift. I never knew that about you but we all have our hobbies and it is fine if you enjoy that stuff." Ukitake said handing him a box.

"What are you talking about." Toshiro said.

"OH you know. Also congratulations on finding happiness. I hope you get to keep it." Ukitake said leaving the confused captain behind.

"What even is all this." Toshiro said opening the box and staring in disgust as he saw candy, children toys, baby clothes, and cute outfits.

"These are things for an infant. What is the meaning of this? "He said

"Little Shiro!" HE heard Momo yell as she entered his room office.

"What is it can't you see I'm busy." HE said

"It's bad Toshiro, worse then we thought." Momo said showing him a newspaper. He looked threw it and saw pictures of him dressed as a baby and in the stupid dress and even ones of him and Momo when they were sleeping and bathing together. There was also an article written talking about hos this was his hobby and him and Momo were now dating.

"What is this damn thing?" HE said

"I just was walking and some female soul reapers congratulated me. I asked what they meant and they showed me this article." Momo said panicked

"SO now the whole soul society thinks I enjoy that and that we are dating. This is ridiculous." Toshiro said in a furious manner as Rangiku nearly died laughing.

"Well at least they think your dating a cute girl." She laughed as Toshiro and Momo's faces turned red.

"Who even wrote this stuff anyway?" He said as he looked and saw Yaichiru's name on it.

"That stupid pink haired, squard 11 brat!" He said.

"OH yea thinking back I do believe I saw her and told her to follow us. I said we'd get some good pictures for a cool story. I guess she did follow. Man I do stupid stuff when I'm drunk huh." Rangiku laughed but she stopped when both Momo and Toshiro starred at her with their swords ready. They stared at her with daggers in their eyes and both screamed out the soul reapers name.

"Rangiku!"


End file.
